


Tigerstar’s Remorse

by StormyWarriors (YourLocalJarHead)



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalJarHead/pseuds/StormyWarriors
Summary: Tigerclaw knew Starclan was wrong, but it's not like he could do anything with Firepaw constantly on his tail. He'd just have to hope he and the Dark Forest cats could think of a plan, and soon. It was either that or Tigerclaw would have to convince people Starclan was evil which would just make him seem like Goosefeather! He couldn't lose hope though, his apprentice Ravenpaw was very impressive and Tigerclaw hoped to her a good future her without Starclan's rule. Perhaps they could even become warriors together, like him and Thistleclaw never could...An Into The Wild rewrite!!!(Co-written with my friend WarriorOfDarkness on WT)





	1. Aligainces

Thunderclan   
Leader  
Bluestar- blue/grey she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle

Deputy  
Redtail- small tortoise shell tom with a distinctive ginger tail, Dustpaw

Medicine cat  
Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat

Warriors  
Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with think fur like a lion's mane, Greypaw  
Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws, Ravenpaw  
Whitestorm- a big white tom, Sandpaw  
Darkstripe- sleek back and grey tabby tom   
Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes  
Runningwind- Swift tabby Tom   
Willowpelt- very pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
Mousefur- small dusky brown She-cat

Apprentice  
Dustpaw- Dark brown tabby tom  
Greypaw- long haired solid grey tom   
Ravenpaw- small, skinny black She-cat with a tiny white dash on his chest and ears, and a white tail tip  
Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat  
Firepaw- handsome ginger tom

Queens   
Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes  
Brindleflower- pretty tabby   
Speckletail- pale tabby and the oldest nursery queen

Elders  
Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing   
Smallear- grey tom with very small ears, the oldest tom in Thunderclan   
Patchpelt- small black and white tom   
Oneeye- pale grey she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan, virtually blind and deaf  
Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

Shadowclan   
Leader   
Brokenstar- long haired dark brown tabby

Deputy  
Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet black paws  
Medicine cat  
Runningnose- small grey and white tom

Warriors  
Stumpytail- brown tabby tom, Brownpaw  
Boulder- silver tabby tom, Wetpaw  
Clawface- battle scarred brown tom, Littlepaw  
Nightpelt- Black tom

Apprentices  
Wetpaw- grey tabby tom  
Littlepaw- a small thin brown tabby tom  
Brownpaw- brown tabby Tom

Queens  
Dawncloud- Black and white she-cat  
Brightflower- Black and white she-cat

Elders  
Ashfur- thin grey tom

Windclan  
Tallstar- a black and white tom with very long tail

Deputy  
Deadfoot- small lean black tom with an unusable twisted paw

Riverclan   
Leader  
Crookedstar- a huge light coloured tabby with a twisted jaw

Deputy  
Oakheart- a reddish brown tom

Cats outside the clan  
Yellowfang- old dark grey she-cat with a board flattened face  
Barley- Black and white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Prologue

Thistleclaw padded through through the forest, his apprentice by his side. It was dark outside but the shining stars of their ancestors shone overhead, a cloud covering the moon, perhaps signifying Starclan was displeased at someone, but it wasn't that likely. It wasn't normal for warriors to be out this late, but Thistleclaw was taking Tigerpaw on midnight patrol. Although, they'd somehow managed to lose the other warriors. Whitepaw, Tigerpaw's close friend and Thistleclaw's son, and his mentor Smallear were on the patrol with them. So all they had to do was find them, which hopefully wouldn't take too long. 

 

Tigerpaw was quite nervous. Despite the stars shining above him, the forest was dark and shadowy. Tigerpaw's senses were on high alert as it would be hard to spot any potential threats. There could be enemy warriors, or foxes, or even badgers! Tigerpaw's fur stood on end just at the thought of one of those black and white beasts. They could easy kill the pair without even trying! And that wasn't the only thing, Tigerpaw didn't want to them to have to pass the Thunderpath especially at night. The monsters that sped through it were extremely dangerous, even in day! One of them even killed Whitepaw's Mother, Snowfur! Tigerpaw knew he was overreacting though, there wouldn't even be a reason to cross the Thunderpath but the thought of at night still scared him.

 

But there was something else Tigerpaw couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried. A strange feeling. The feeling of being followed. No matter how much he checked the air for predators, or searched his surrounded he couldn't help the feeling something else was here with them. Something dangerous. The feeling scared Tigerpaw. He was a predator, he should be the one hunting, not the one being stalked! He let out a sigh. He was probably just tired. It was midnight after all. Tigerpaw would do anything to be curled up in the apprentice den right now! At least he would be relieved of duties till the afternoon. That meant he could take a nice long nap.

 

Suddenly, Tigerpaw heard a twig snap underneath his paws. He let out a sequel of surprise, scaring himself. As Tigerpaw quickly looked up again, he could have sworn he saw a pair of eyes staring at him. He shook his head trying to rid the imagine from his mind. He's just imaging things. 

 

"Hey, you okay there Tigerpaw?" Thistleclaw asked turning to his apprentice.

"Yeah, just tired." He Replied distractedly.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll find the others soon. Then you take as long a nap as you need."

"Okay..." Tigerpaw Replied halfheartedly. Nervously he glanced to where he swore he saw the eyes, only to see nothing. He shook his head, he was just tired, it was nothing. Tensely he continued walking, and it stayed that way for a while, until Thistleclaw halted suddenly. Tigerpaw having been to distracted by his thoughts, walked straight into him, however Thistleclaw didn't seem to notice. 

 

Tigerpaw looked up at him to see his a frightened expression on his face. Nervously, he followed Thistleclaw gaze to see the ghostly shadow of a cat. Her white fur had an eerie glow, the black patches blending in perfectly with the darkness around her. But the most scary thing of all was her dark empty blue eyes, staring back at Thistleclaw. 

 

"S-Snowfur...." Thistleclaw whispered his dead partner gazing back at him.

"Hello, Thistleclaw." Snowfur mewed taking a step forward.

"S-Snowfur... what are you doing here...?" Thistleclaw stuttered, a little taken aback by the whole situation. Snowfur took another step forward a smirk forming on her face. Instead of answering her mates question Snowfur turned her attention to Tigerpaw, training her eyes on him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Pinestar's kit... Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw flinched at the mention of his Father. He had been the leader of ThunderClan Until he shamelessly left to become a kittypet, Tigerpaw had watched him leave and hadn't seen him since. Tigerpaw still couldn't believe it happened, how could a leader just abandon his clan like that! He didn't understand!

 

"Snowfur why are you here?" Thistleclaw asked snapping Tigerpaw from his thoughts, "shouldn't you be in Starclan?"

"Here's a better question," Snowfur asked stepping forward so she was face to face with Thistleclaw, "shouldn't you be in the Dark Forest?"

"W-what?" Thistleclaw stammered surprised, "What In the name of Thunderstar are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about Thistleclaw. I know you were talking to Goosefeather about Starclan's little secret." A flash of panic crossed Thistleclaw face meanwhile Tigerpaw stood their utterly confused. Isn't Goosefeather crazy?

"So what if I was?" Thistleclaw asked the fur on his back rising, "What are you going to about it?"

"Well you see, Thistleclaw," Snowfur spat, "we have a certain way to... dispose of people snooping around like you..."

"Dispose? Snowfur What do you mean, dispose?" Thistleclaw asked confusion and fear clear in his gaze. Snowfur sank into the hunters crouch and without giving her mate a second to prepare, she pounced. 

 

Tigerpaw scrabbled back in surprise, confused and conflicted. What was he supposed to do? How could he attack the queen he'd grew up with? She was so nice back then, What happened to her? Tigerpaw couldn't Imagine what it was like to be Thistleclaw right now, she was his mate! Tigerpaw's attention was swiftly brought back to the battling warriors as he heard a loud snarl escape Thistleclaw's throat. Snowfur had him pinned down, a smile on her face. "Traitor!" Thistleclaw snapped up at her, "how could you?"

"It wasn't that hard." Snowfur Replied.

"What about Whitepaw?" Thistleclaw growled tears streaming down his face.

"Whitepaw will manage fine. Besides you were never that good to him. And how will he think of you knowing your going to the Dark Forest?" Thistleclaw growled, fury burning through his pelt.

"Anywhere's better than a clan full of filthy liars!" Thistleclaw told her defiantly, trying to push Snowfur of him. Snowfur quickly pushed him back down, Thistleclaw wincing at the force.

"And that's were you went wrong Thistleclaw." Snowfur dug her claws into his shoulders, "Starclan will always win as long as we keep lying, and as long as we keep traitors like you from getting the truth out. It's such a shame," she continued pushing down harder, "I could have spared you but you've proven yourself to be quite troublesome." Before Thistleclaw could say anything, Snowfur sank her teeth into his throat. Snowfur stepped of him as his chest wracked with coughs, blood seeping from his wound. He looked at Tigerpaw and gave him a painful smile before his eyes closed and his body gave on final compulsion before he lay still. His spirit damned to travel to the place of no stars. But maybe that wasn't such a bad thing...

 

Tigerpaw's eyes slowly looked up Snowfur, her white and black fur covered in blood. "Now Tigerpaw, you will not mention this to any of your clan mates, or else I'll have to do the the same thing to you." She told him threateningly. Tigerpaw nodded quickly, swallowing hard. He couldn't quite believe what had happened, his thoughts were racing. "Good." Snowfur Replied pleased, "Starclan will treat you well." Tigerpaw looked back to his dead clanmate, his mentor, his Father figure and he began to shake. A cry escaped his mouth as he cried. Unable to think. Unable to move. It wouldn't be long before the patrol found him curled up to his dead clanmate, a sobbing mess... if only they'd found them sooner...


	3. Chapter 3

Redtail led his patrol through the tranquil forest, the trickle of water alerting them that sunningrocks were not too far away. Redtail sniffed the air as they walked across the rocky terrain. Redtail led out snarl as he tasted the scent of Riverclan.

"What is it?" Tigerclaw asked tilting his head to the side.  
"Riverclan," Redtail spat in response his back fur rising. Before Tigerclaw could respond he felt paws on his back, whipping round quickly he threw of his attacker, not giving them any chance to get up he pounced pinning them down.

"Oakheart?" The tabby mewed surprised, "why are you hunting in our territory?"   
"After tonight, this won't be Thunderclan's hunting ground." Oakheart told Tigerclaw confidently. Redtail yowled in warning to his warriors, catching Tigerclaw's attention.  
"Look out, more Riverclan warriors are coming." He declared as the sleek bodies of the enemy warrior came from across the bank.

"You may swim like otters, but you and your warriors do not belong in this forest!" He drew back his lips in his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him. The desperate scream of a Thunderclan warrior caught Tigerclaw's attention. A wiry Riverclan warrior had a brown she-cat pinned down, flat on her belly. The Riverclan warrior lunged towards her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river.

Tigerclaw let go of Oakheart, and knocked the warrior of of his feet with a mighty leap. "Mousefur, run!" He ordered before turning to face the warrior threatening her. Mousefur scrabbled to her paws, wincing from the pain in her shoulder, and raced away to the safety of the Thunderclan camp.

Tigerclaw swiped at the warrior ferociously, slicing through his nose. Blood blinded Tigerclaw for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless. He sank his teeth into the Riverclan warrior, who let out a squeal, struggling free.

"Tigerclaw! This is useless! There are too many Riverclan warriors!" The Thunderclan, dawning a red tail yowled.   
"No Redtail!" Tigerclaw Replied defiant. "Thunderclan will never be beaten!" He leaped back to stand by Redtail's side. "This Is our territory!" Blood was swelling at his black muzzle. Tigerclaw shook his head impatiently scattering scarlet blood onto the rocks.

"Thunderclan will honour our courage, Tigerclaw. We can not afford to lose anymore warriors." Redtail continued, trying to convince Tigerclaw of their defeat. "Bluestar would never want her warrior to fight against these impossible odds! We will have another chance to avenge this defeat." He met Tigerclaw's gaze, his amber eyes carefully neutral. Redtail reared away and sprang to a boulder near the edge of the forest.

"Thunderclan retreat!" His warrior immediately began to scrabble away from their foes. They ran from their opponents, spitting and snarling. For a heartbeat, the Riverclan warrior looked confused, but it was quickly broken by Oakheart's victorious cry. The other warriors joined in, as if boasting to the Thunderclan warriors around them.

Redtail gestured to his warriors and they disappeared into the trees. Tigerclaw stopped hesitant to leave. He glanced at the battlefield, eyes cold with rage, before he followed his clan mates back into the forest.

***

In a deserted clearing an old grey she-cat sat alone, staring up at the clear night sky. She could here the breathing and stirring of her sleeping Clanmates around her. A tortoise shell emerged from a dark corner, her pawsteps quick but quiet. The grey she-cat bowed her head in greeting.

"How is Mousefur?" She asked.   
"Her wounds are deep Bluestar." She informed settling on the grass beside her leader, "but she is young and strong. She will heal quickly.   
"What about the others?"   
"They will recover too." Bluestar let out a long sigh.   
"We are lucky we have not lost any of our warrior this time. You are a very gifted medicine cat Spottedleaf." Bluestar turned away from her friend to admire the stars. "I am deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. Thunderclan has not been beaten in their own territory since I became leader." Bluestar paused before continuing, "These are difficult times for our clan. Newleaf is late and there have been fewer kits. Thunderclan need more warrior if it is to survive."   
"The year is only begging Bluestar." Spottedleaf assured. "There will be more kits when Greenleaf comes. The grey she-cat twitched her shoulders.   
"Perhaps, But Training our young to become warriors takes time. If Thunderclan is to defend it's territory it must have new warriors os soon as possible." There was a pause before Spottedleaf spoke up again.

"Will you ask Starclan for answers?" Spottedleaf asked turning to look up at the sky with Bluestar.  
"It is at times like these we need guidance from ancestors. Have they spoken to you?"  
"Not for some moons, Bluestar...."

After another few moments of silence a shooting star shone across the sky. Bluestar's ears shot up, but she remained silent. Spottedleaf's kept her gaze on the stars above them for a long moment before turning to face Bluestar once more.

"It was a message from Starclan..." Spottedleaf murmured. "Fire alone will save our clan..."  
"Fire?" But fire is feared by all the clans! How can it save us?" Bluestar demanded sounding desperate.   
Spottedleaf shook her head. "I don't know, but this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me." The Thunderclan leader fixed her gaze on her medicine cat.  
"You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf. If Starclan has spoken to you, then it must be so. Fire will save our clan....."


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in camp today, Firepaw decided as he groomed himself beside the medicine den. His duties were done for the day, so he chose to spend his free time lazing around in the mid-afternoon sun. Greypaw poked his head out of the medicine den, having taken a nap after dawn patrol earlier in the day.

"Hey, Firepaw."   
"Greypaw." Firepaw smiled raising his head met his friend's gaze. Before anything more could be said between the two they were swiftly interrupted. Ravenpaw came tumbling into the camp panic-stricken on her face. Ravenpaw wobbled, staggering to his paws, panting heavily. His looked ruffled and muddy. He'd been in a fight.

It wasn't long before Bluestar retreated out of her den, coming to see what all the commotion was about.

"Ravenpaw." She mewed keeping her gaze steady, although concern was clear on her face. "What happened? Ravenpaw?" Ravenpaw struggled, still greatly out of breath. Pathetic. Firepaw thought as he admired the scene quietly the den. I knew Bluestar should've sent me instead. Mousebrain!

Slowly Ravenpaw struggled over to the high ledge where he raised his head and in pitiful cry he announced, "Redtail is dead." Shocked yowls aroused from around Firepaw, and he pricked his ears, suddenly finding interesting in the debacle taking place around him.

"W-we m-met five Riverclan warriors b-besides the stream! N-near Sunningrocks!" Ravenpaw continued to struggle, taking another deep breath to steady herself, "O-Oakheart was amoungst them." How interesting. Firepaw mewed anxious to see where this was going.

"R-Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting off our territory. He said the next Riverclan cat caught would be k-killed," and rightly so, "but Oakheart was relentless! Th-they attacked us. Everything was so vicious- it was hard to see... a-and Redtail-" Ravenpaw was suddenly cut off as she swayed collapsing on the high ledge. Bluestar was quick to respond calling for the medicine cat.

Goldenflower and Spottedleaf both bonded over to the she-cat, Spottedleaf telling the former to step back so she could inspect her wound.

"It's okay Goldenflower," Spottedleaf soothed after a moment, "Ravenpaw will be fine." She nudged Ravenpaw over her back and padded back to her den. Goldenflower watched her go, worry still clear in her eyes.

The serenity didn't last long, however, as Tigerclaw came bounding into clan. He was carrying Redtail in his jaws. The clan once again erupted into chaos, Bluestar pacing forward tentatively.

"Tigerstar!" She demanded firefly, "how did this happen?" Tigerstar carefully dropped the body of his clan-mate to the ground.  
"Oakheart died with honour," he said voice cracking slightly, "I- I was wrestling Oakheart, and all the fighting must have caused some of the rocks to come loose- h-he was crushed along with Oakheart... he-he saved my life..." Tigerclaw trailed of two overcome by grief to continue. Goldenflower, his mate, padded up to him and wrapped her tail around him comfortingly. She muttered to him quietly in what Firepaw could only assume was some petty attempt at calming him down. He flicked his eyes over to Bluestar who didn't look much better. Firepaw found that odd as she wasn't that close Redtail. He was just a deputy, and deputies could easily be replaced. There where plenty of cats like him, worthy of the position. Perhaps he could question Bluestar later...

It suddenly occurred to Firepaw that Redtail was also Greypaw had known Redtail since he was Kit... He turned to face friend putting on a nervous front.  
"Are you okay?" He asked comfortingly. Greypaw only nodded, his eyes dark and clouded with grief. Firepaw softened at seeing his usually cherry friend in such a state.  
"I'm sorry, Greystripe. Redtail will be greatly missed, but you have to remember he's in a better place now." Greypaw modded, sniffling again. This was, unfortunate, to say the least...

Once the clan had somewhat settled down, Greypaw reluctantly left Firepaw's side to go say his last goodbye to Redtail. Firepaw watched him sorrowful for his friend's loss. Dustpaw followed slowly behind, Tigerclaw sorrowfully padding over the medicine den. Firepaw turned, not wanting to watch anymore. He padded into the apprentices' den, sighing at the thought of having to be there alone with Sandpaw. She seemed to be somewhat more bearable with Dustpaw, than she was alone. Greypaw pushed his head through a few seconds later, and the two settled down for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things to note
> 
> . Ravenpaw is a girl  
> . Starclan is evil  
> . The Dark Forest consist of cats who know this and are trying to stop them  
> . This means cats like Firestar are evil and cats like Tigerstar are good  
> . There are other significant changes to the plot like this  
> . Some cats that are supposed to be dead aren't (Tallstar and Jake get to be gay together FIGHT ME)!  
> . There are also name changes and appearance changes.  
> . This book follows the events of this first series however the order of events has changed and in the start of the book Firepaw has been in the clans for a few moons
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~SWIFT AWAY!!!!!


End file.
